


A Piece of Cake for Everyone

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Steve Rogers's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Steve wakes up alone on his birthday, knowing that Tony planned something, but not knowing what exactly.





	A Piece of Cake for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 101st Birthday, Steve! I am just taking from _Avengers: Endgame_ what I want and ignoring the rest ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

On his one hundred and first birthday, Steve woke up alone in bed.

It was surprising because Tony rarely woke up before him on regular days (not counting the nights when Tony kept working up late and never stepped into their bedroom, and Steve walked into a very sleep deprived Tony, fumbling around in the kitchen and looking for coffee, more or less at the same hour Steve had a before training snack) while today wasn’t a regular day. Steve expected something to happen. He couldn’t point exactly what, because Tony had some crazy ideas, but he definitely didn’t expect to wake up on his own will, and not by, let’s say, a piece of birthday cake thrown into his face.

Experimentally, Steve rolled to the side of the bed Tony usually slept on and ran his hands over the smooth covers, looking for familiar warmth that wasn’t there. Seemed that Tony left the bed a long time ago. Blowing a puff of air out, Steve rolled on his back, contemplating the ceiling with a frown. He didn’t expect anything grand because of his birthday, but being woken up with a good morning-happy birthday kiss would be nice. Maybe Tony was waiting for him in the kitchen, burning bacon and toasts, but miraculously, being quite decent at omelet making and Steve could eat an omelet. With a yawn, Steve sat up and stretched, deciding that it was enough of moping in bed. Before he could fully get up, his eyes finally caught a sight of a folded note, standing on the top of his night table and a smile immediately showed on his face, when he saw his name written in the angular, quite chaotic print in red marker. Steve opened the note, his smile growing at the small Captain America shield and an arc reactor drawn in the lower right corner of the note and some scribbled balloons and fireworks showing here and there on the white paper.

’ _Steve, come to the sunroof when you wake up. Wear pants. From You Know Who I Am._ ’

Some serene, loving feeling came over him after reading the short note. Yeah, he knew from who it was. Although, the ‘wear pants’ clearly excluded the good morning-happy birthday sex Steve might have had also in mind and was looking forward to happen, after, of course, the good morning-happy birthday kiss he still didn’t get. He almost put the note back, when noticed another message written on the back.

’ _It was from Tony. Just in case._ ’

Steve laughed and pressed the note to his face.

It didn’t take long for Steve to finish his morning routine and change pajamas for a pair of comfortable slacks and a short sleeve shirt. He skipped breakfast and just sipped some orange juice straight from the fridge, before leaving. Sunroof, huh? Some romantic, late breakfast just for the two of them would be a great beginning of the day.

Turned out that it wasn’t just the two of them.

“Oh, he’s here!”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

An overwhelming yell erupted from everyone’s throat and pierced right through Steve’s sensitive eardrums, making him stumble back and almost falling down the stairs. There was a handful of confetti thrown into his face, and Steve blinked rapidly, protecting his eyes.

“What the-” Steve rubbed his face, trying to see what was going on and once his eyes focused, he smiled broadly. The whole sunroof was set for one of the biggest 4th of July barbecue parties Steve ever saw. There were already four grills working, filled with various meat and veggies, a long table set with colorful drinks and refreshments. Colorful deck chairs and bean bags were all over the place, small tables placed among them. And balloons. So many balloons, swaying gently and attached to every surface, almost threatening to lift the compound into the air. And his team, all over the sunroof, cheering and waving to him.

“Wow, guys,” Steve started, entering the chaos, a smile not leaving his face. “Everything looks great!” he gave his honest opinion. “I really didn’t expect this,” he said. He really didn’t. At least not yet. Usually, he and Tony spent the morning together, quietly and privately, before celebrating with the whole team in the afternoon and evening, among grilled meat and corn on the cob and potato salad and fireworks. “Uh… Why are we doing this now?” Steve asked, hoping he won’t sound ungrateful.

“Ha! You turned one hundred one years old! You don’t have much time left!” Sam called, turning the meat on the grill and making it sizzle.

“Happy birthday, you old fossil!” Natasha called happily from her bean bag.

“Hey, Steve! Smithsonian called!”

“Hope you won’t turn into dust before sunset!”

Steve rolled his eyes dramatically but listened with a patient smile. The friendly jabs would continue if it wasn’t for one voice.

“Damn, I hope he won’t, we still have plans.”

Steve whipped around so fast, his neck snapped painfully. Of course, he loved his friends, but there was one person he wanted to see more than others.

“Tony!”

“Hi, baby,” Tony smiled, walking to Steve and standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss into his cheek. “Happy birthday.”

“Ow, that was cold!”

“Kiss him properly!”

“Yeah, don’t be shy!”

“Hey, I am saving better for later, alright?!” Tony called, soothing the crowd. After years of various team members walking up on Tony and Steve during their more intimate moments, it was a nice change to be encouraged to show more affection. Even if it was more of a tease than genuine concern. “Speaking of better, how about a piece of birthday cake for breakfast?” Tony asked, turning back to Steve.

“Sure,” Steve nodded, and wrapped an arm around his husband, hearing the approval coming from the team. They walked together to a table, where Wanda and Vision just placed the cake down, still in the box.

“There are no candles. We couldn’t find that many,” Clint hummed, sipping some colorful drink through a straw.

“Come on, open it,” Tony urged, squeezing Steve’s waist.

During his time as an Avenger, Steve had a share of birthday cakes. His ultimate favorite one was a white sponge with vanilla frosting and fresh berries, classical, simple and absolutely delicious. The hamburger cake, which was a cake covered in colorful fondant to resemble a burger, he received one year was fun too. Yet, when he opened the box and took the lid off, he felt his mouth opening and color draining out of his face.

It was a cake in a shape of a butt. There was a blue thong in the middle made out of icing, some small, yellow stars placed on top of it. On the left side in cursive was written 'America’s ass’ and on the right 'Happy Birthday, Steve!’ and a red mark of kissy lips in fondant. Steve had a feeling he knew those lips.

“And it’s shaped after the real thing too!” Tony called loudly enough for everyone to hear and smacked Steve’s bottom playfully.

There was laughter around him and Steve kept staring at the cake, not knowing what to think of it. Should he be offended? It felt like something he should be offended about. But… He knew those people for nearly a decade. Those where his friends and family. People he trusted the most in the world. People he could always turn to whenever he had a problem and was never rejected. They fought side by side with and maybe he wasn’t blood-related to any of them, but there was some strong bond between connecting them all. Stronger than Steve could put into words. And, in some crass, twisted way, the cake was kinda funny.

“Guyyys,” Steve choked out in laughter, covering eyes with one hand. “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

More laughter.

“That’s an unfortunate choice of words!”

“Cut the cake, Steve!”

“Hold on, who said any of you can get it?!” Tony called, “after all, it is my husband’s ass, it is basically my property.”

There was a lot of hissing and booing.

“It belongs to America! It is a national treasure!”

“Steve, your opinion?”

Steve looked among the crowd. His original team, the new Avengers, shared friends of his and Tony’s. Knowing that they all were here for him, was warming up his heart.

“Sure, let’s cut it!” Steve decided, hearing a cheer. “America’s ass for all!”

As the cake was being sliced and passed to everyone, turning out to be filled with ice-cream, yum, Tony and Steve shared a slice and then shared a sweet kiss, before diving back into the party.

Tony watched Steve mingling with everyone, laughing with Bucky and Sam, and gobbling up chicken wings as if racing Thor who would eat more. Honestly, he didn’t mind sharing the cake with everyone, as long as in the evening, the real thing would be all his to enjoy. And when Steve caught him looking at him, and sent him a bright and happy smile, Tony smiled back, already knowing their plans for the evening.


End file.
